This invention relates generally to dynamoelectric machines and in particular to a combination starter-protector device therefor.
In the past, various protector devices have been employed for taking a winding circuit of a dynamoelectric machine off the line in the event of the occurrence of a winding circuit overload condition which, of course, may have deleterious affects on components of such dynamoelectric machine, such as for instance burning-out the winding circuit. One such protector device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,528 issued to D. E. Moran on Nov. 20, 1956. Also in the past, various starting devices have been employed to render a start winding generally ineffective in the winding circuit of a dynamoelectric machine, such as a split phase electric motor for instance, when the dynamoelectric machine attains a certain speed. Some of these devices are well-known to the art, such as centrifugal starting switches and starting relays or the like. Positive temperature coefficient resistors have also been employed with winding circuit of a split phase motor to render the start winding ineffective generally at a certain motor speed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,752 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,016.
Of course, these past starter devices and protector devices were mounted to a dynamoelectric machine in various manners. Some were disposed on a terminal board in the dynamoelectric machine and others were laced or otherwise disposed in or adjacent to the windings of the dynamoelectric machine. Still others were mounted to the housing of the dynamoelectric machine and connected by leads to the winding circuit. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,661, a starting relay and protector device was plugged onto a cooperating plug member mounted to an electric motor casing, and in the case of a hermatic motor for an air conditioning compressor or the like, such a plug member may be connected in circuit relation with the winding circuit of the hermetic motor and remotely located therefrom on the compressor jacket or housing.